


Wards Against Stupidity

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Stiles, Politics, Pre-Slash, Voting, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is reminded that sometimes the best way to change the world is to start small.





	Wards Against Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Remember that time before the cheeto came to power in the US and the world was a better place? Yeah, me neither, so here's a reminder. I [wrote this on Tumblr ](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/152909749201/eeyore9990-mama-eey-i-fucking-did-it-this-is)in response to Mama Eey's joke that we should all write fics about voting for Hillary. So I did. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

The heavy book in Stiles’ lap is titled  _Wards Against Negative Intent And Evil Souls_. The pages are old and brittle so the pages have to be turned delicately, but the tension in Stiles’ hands makes it clear that, if he could, he would be flipping pages fast and rough.

 

”There’s gotta be something in here. There has to be,” he mutters, as Derek walks into his room.

 

”What are you looking for?”

 

Stiles doesn’t even look up, so used to Derek just wandering in without knocking. ”Something to protect us against that spray-tanned, shouty, oversized dingleberry that somehow made it onto our ballots.”

 

Derek frowns. ”Like what?”

 

”I dunno, but come on, there’s gotta be, like… a ward or a spell or a charm, something,  _anything_  to help turn the tides of this goddamn election.”

 

It’s a long while before Derek huffs, and then gently takes the book from Stiles’ hands. ”Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!”

 

”Stiles,” Derek says firmly, crouching down in front of him to make them more level. ”You’re eighteen now. So you have at least one tool at your disposal to help ward off this evil.”

 

It’s downright entertaining how Stiles’ whole face goes slack and then lights up. ”I… I’d completely forgotten. I can vote… Derek, I can vote!” He beams at Derek for a moment, before his face turns panicked. ”Oh, god, I can vote, but I haven’t even registered, fuck, what do I do, there’s gotta be something-”

 

”Stiles, breathe.”

 

”But, Derek-”

 

”I did it for you. Okay? I knew you were busy with, you know. Ghouls and stuff, so I figured you hadn’t gotten around to it.”

 

The way Stiles is gawking at him is weirdly gratifying. ”That… that is so surprisingly devious of you. I like it!”

 

Derek hands Stiles his confirmation notice, and he grasps it like it’s a present he always wanted. ”You also need to maybe watch your wallet a little better. Stealing your information was ridiculously easy.”

 

”For someone I trust with my life and money, sure,” Stiles says with a grin, popping out of his chair and looking around for his jacket. ”But good point, you totally betrayed my trust, shame on you, you owe me a million favors.”

 

”I owe you my life a few times, I figured it wouldn’t make much of a difference,” Derek says, and grabs the jacket from the one place Stiles hasn’t looked, the hook behind the door. ”Now get moving, the nearest polling station closes in two hours. I’ll drive.”

 

”Still! Betrayed trust, Derek!”

 

”Just go vote for Hillary, and we can discuss how I can make it up to you.”

 

”Would a blowjob be out of line?” Stiles asks, and Derek can’t quite figure out if he’s serious. But it doesn’t matter, because the answer would probably be the same either way.

 

”Sure. As long as Hillary wins.”

 

Stiles stumbles with surprise, and then flails his arms into his jacket sleeves in his hurry to get out the door. ”Okay, we’re gonna go vote, right now, and then I’m going back to look through that book some more. Man on a mission, coming through!”

 

He’s out the door and at the car before Derek has even stopped laughing.

 

End.


End file.
